Hyōhenhen
by Whentheycryforum
Summary: Kimiyoshi Natsumi is new to Hinamizawa. After meeting Houjou Satoshi and Sonozaki Shion the young girls life will be changed forever.


Future

_The greater good, how that sounds so heroic but what we did was not heroic at all. To Satoshi, Shion and myself, we believe it was heroic, but we deluded ourselves. Satoshi still believe there was still a bright future, but I already came to peace with what we have done. Despite the burning timbers around me, I felt cold. It was not an uncomfortable feeling, it reminded me of a mountain breeze or putting one's feet in a trickling brook. Though the air was choked with smoke, my eyes were stinging and I could no longer hear Satoshi anymore, I felt that these things no longer matter. I outstretch my hand, still dripping with my blood, trying to block the brightness of the flaming ceiling. As my vision blurred, it has been decided that this was my bright future._

Present

_Why so early..._ Natsumi thought to herself as she had made her way towards the school. The sun only had started to crest the mountains and its heat had yet to dry away the dew on the grass. Natsumi had only recently moved here from Okinomiya, though the constant stories her grandmother told her made her feel like she knew this place well. She was constantly drilled on where the new school was so that she would not get lost, but even with that, her mother drove Natsumi to the school twice over the weekend. It had took all night worth of begging to not get driven to school by her mother, it would have been so embarrassing. The green-haired girl so wanted to get this day behind her.

_First day has to be perfect, if I make a mistake I would be an outcast for the rest of the year..._ Natsumi thought to herself as she imagined the jeering laughter and forced to have a desk in some dark corner, withering away the rest of the year.

_I wonder if being a Kimiyoshi would make me popular? I am related to this town's leader, so would people be trying to get on my good side in hope of being in good favor?..._ Natsumi started to think to herself. In her old school, the mayor son was very popular and everyone treated him extra special, even the teachers.

_Oh no..._ Natsumi almost said it aloud when she had come to a sudden stop. She was wearing her old school's uniform, and never asked if that was okay to do so. Was she suppose to get this school's uniform before coming to class.

_What if they do not even wear uniforms..._ the poor schoolgirl thought and almost brought herself to tears. She looked at the farmers who are the only ones up this early. As they tilled their fields, Natsumi started to imagine if all the school kids were dressed like those farmers. What if she is too clean and preppie?

Natsumi had started looking at the mud at the side of the road and almost begun reaching for it. The green-haired girl suddenly had jumped away from it as if the mud was about to sting her. "No... I am over-thinking all this!" Natsumi scolded herself and had return to walking to the school.

No ice cream shops, no malls, Hinamizawa certainly does not sound very fun to Natsumi. The school girl took a seat at the steps of the school, forced to wait till it opens.

When the school principal arrived, Natsumi went with him to his office in hopes to answer all the questions she had forgot to ask. Natsumi was filled with fears about the first day of school, but the extra time spent with the principal allowed her to compose herself before class. Plus finding out she was not the only new transfer student helped greatly. Shion Sonozaki and Rena Ryuuguu had only transfer here at the beginning of the year, and from the sounds of it, Shion and Natsumi had a lot in common.

After the principal's escort to Natsumi's new class, the teacher introduced the nervous girl to them and Natsumi had to stand before the whole class. "I am Natsumi Kimiyoshi, it is nice to meet you." Natsumi cutely greeted everyone, even though she had rehearsed this phrase the last few days, she still came off as it was more from the heart then by heart.

((Please note that all of the fan-fictions you see on this account were once role-plays, This was written up by our very own Kimiyoshi Natsumi some time ago, If you like this story so far then please comment. if you ever want to join our role-playing forum then just ask for the link. maybe a while till we post a new chapter so see yeah then xD)


End file.
